Trapped in the Supermarket!
by hajisaya721
Summary: The FMA gang goes to a supermarket but they get lost along the way. They meet some people along the way. Will they ever get out? or will they have to live there forever? OOC moments.
1. Prolouge

-1**This is my 3rd fanfiction and I think its funny at times… It all depends on your sense of humor. Here's the story! If I make ANY spelling mistakes don't even bother telling me, because I cant figure out how to spell them.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, Sakura, Sasuke, or anyone else mentioned in this story

Normal POV

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-PROLOUGE-**

Riza walks into the Fuhers' office to talk to him about the current situation in the military.

Riza- "Fuher King Bradley?"

Fuher- "Yes Lt. Hawkeye?"

Riza- "We have run out of food in the whole military and everyone is hungry."

Fuher- _'stupid gluttony' _"Go with the rest of your unit to the supermarket, that is your new mission."

Riza- "Yes sir!"

-2 MINUTES LATER-

Riza- "Hello Col. Mustang."

Roy- "Why are you here? I thought you were on a lunch break?"

Riza- "There's no food, and we have a new mission."

Roy- "What is it?"

Riza- "We have to go grocery shopping with our unit, it's the Fuhers' idea."

Roy- "Great, first I find out the Fuher is a Homunculus and now he wants us to go shopping for him?! That is messed up."

Riza- "Would you like me to get the unit assembled?"

Roy- "Yes and call Fullmetal and his brother while your at it."

Riza- "Ok."

-10 minutes later they all show up-

Roy- "Breda, Furey, Falman, Fullmetal, Hawkeye, Havoc, you all know your mission. We are to meet in front of the supermarket in 0:22 hours."

Ed- "Why do WE have to shop?!"

Roy- "Because if we don't I might get fired. Now shut up!"

Ed- 'I really wish he wasn't my superior…'

Roy- "Disperse!!"

All- "Yes sir!"

**This is my best work so far. Please read and review I want 5 reviews or I wont post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Ok here is the first chapter its funny but it all depends on your sense of humor… **

**Oh and Al is in his normal body not armor.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA, Sakura, Sasuke, or anyone else mentioned in this story

Normal POV

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Chapter 1- **

22 minutes later they arrive at the super market.

Roy- "You know what to do, GO GO GO!!"

They attempt to open the doors but the doors refuse to open.

Roy- "It says push you idiots…"

All- "Oh!"

They head inside and grab 7 carts. Then they begin running around grabbing random things off of shelves not noticing that the store is about to close. They meet up around two hours later…

Havoc- "Where is everyone?"

Al- "Maybe they're all hiding."

Ed- "No one hides in supermarkets anymore Al."

Roy- "You're right Fullmetal, but the hell is everyone?"

They go looking around for any sign of life besides themselves but find no one at all.

Fuery- "This is creepy… no ones here."

Falman- "Yeah, maybe they were all…"

Breda- "They were all what?"

Falman- "GHOSTS!!"

Fuery, Falman, and Breda scream and run around like little girls. Roy starts becoming very pissed.

Roy- _'How the hell did my staff get so stupid' _

Riza shoots a bullet just above Falmans' head scaring Falman, Fuery, and Breda. They stop dead in their tracks to avoid being killed by Riza.

Riza- " Look we're all creeped out but you're just acting stupid! Calm down!"

Crazy 3- "Ok."

They begin to leave without the food they came for but from within the shadows two figures approach slowly but stop suddenly.

Riza- loads gun "Show yourselves!!"

**Ill give you 3 guesses who they are.. But im not going to tell you until the next chapter so read and review to find out! **

**Oh and my plushy Roy says hi!!**


	3. Please?

Author's note:

I want some reviews here people!!! Please? I will discontinue this story if I don't get some reviews!!! But I really don't want to do that so review please… for the sake of the story. Oh and I know I need to change the summary it makes no sense whatsoever. And I was very busy during school but I have the whole story done so I can post them when I get some reviews… even just one?

Ps: a review a day keeps the flamers away!

-_last edit:7/1/07 2:25pm_

when i first posted this it had the whole amber thingy which is from a different story.


End file.
